Bajo el mismo Cosmos
by Marde Geer
Summary: Toda mi vida la pasé en soledad y sentí envidia de aquellos que podían tener un apego con otras personas. Cómo hubiera deseado por lo menos tener una vida tranquila. Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo para compartir y crear una muerte no hubiera sido tan dolorosa. Si tan solo pudiera tener otra oportunidad de volver a crear mi camino...(Albafica x Agasha)
1. Prologo

**Un saludo a todos, este será mi primer FF del mundo de SS Lost Canvas y espero sea de su más gustoso agrado…Por cierto, antes de que piensen algo malo (los que leyeron en especial porque había otro usuario) leer por favor las notas del autor que yace en lo último de este escrito.**

**A más tardar el sábado o quizás mañana subo el primer capitulo**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

**Título****:** Bajo el mismo Cosmos

**Aclaraciones****:** Universo alterno.

**Género****:** Drama-Romance-Supernatural.

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Personajes****:** Albafika│ Agasha

**Autora:** Davinna

* * *

**~oO**::**Bajo el mismo Cosmos::Oo~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

—**Prologo—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Santuario de Anthena, Siglo XVIII**_

**.**

**.**

—**Se siente tan…extraño—**susurró el hombre mirando el cielo repleto de estrellas**—Todo el mundo está en silencio. ¡Tsk! Ahora todos quieren permanecer en sus templos.**

—**Todos debemos estar preparados para mañana—**comentó el hombre de cabellos largos y semi verdosos que contenía los ojos prestos a las estrellas fugases que corrían por el firmamento**—Tarde o temprano, la Guerra Santa se presentaría.**

Y los tres jóvenes se sumergieron en el silencio de la noche. Sentados sobre las antefijas de la cumbrera del Templo de Piscis, los Santos de Oro decidieron contemplar quizás…, la última noche juntos.

Habían salido de la cámara del Patriarca después de una larga charla sobre el acontecimiento que estaba ya tocando las puertas, anunciando la Guerra. Todos los caballeros, sin excepción alguna, se habían presentado en el recinto del Patriarca donde una joven Athena les anunciaba el peligro que estaba llegando.

—**Creo que es mejor irme ya. Tengo que estar preparado para cualquier evento—**habló Shion poniéndose de pie mirando a sus dos camaradas**—También deberían de ir a descansar, hoy ha sido un día bastante extenuante.**

—**Unos minutos más y mandaré a Manigoldo a su templo, no te preocupes Shion**—dijo el joven de hermoso rostro llamado Albafika

El lemuriano asintió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció dejando a los caballeros contemplando el cielo de la noche.

—**Estás bastante comunicativo en este día—**comentó Manigoldo sonriendo con sarcasmo**—Había pensado que Albafika de Piscis era otro Asmita. Ambos son tan callados que uno podría pensar que tienen algún problema de comunicación.**

—**Y tú tienes muchos problemas para permanecer callado.**

El peliazul sonrió pero esta vez su expresión era más amable y sincera provocando que Albafika tratara de sonreír levemente.

—**¿Sabes? Cuando era niño, tenía el deseo de hacerme fuerte y pelear con los malditos que destruyeron mi ciudad natal—**Manigoldo se echó sobre el tejado para descansar un poco bajo las estrellas que lucían en esa noche**—Pero ahora, a mis 25 años...Creo que no estoy listo para morir, quizás ir a la guerra, matar algunas sabandijas pero no para morir—**el de cabellos celestes solo oía muy atento sin quitar la mirada hacia muy debajo de su templo**—Creo que el viejo de Hasgard tenía razón. Son esta edad donde el hombre tienen la necesidad de…**

—**Si vas hablar de tus perversiones y necesidades masculinas mejor ve a buscar a Dokho o a Kardia.**

—**Jajaja ¡Hey! Tranquilo con eso mi amigo—**rió Manigoldo mirando de soslayo a un apenado Albafika**—Solo hablaría de esas cosas con ellos pero jamás con alguien que es tan…tan…Ya sabes, alguien como tú—**suspiró mientras volvía a su posición inicial**—Estos últimos meses como que me he sentido extraño. Cuando bajé al pueblo para conseguir comida tuve una especie de desear algo que quizás para los caballeros de nuestro rango no lo tengan permitido.**

Albafika no era tonto, ya sabía a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—**Fuiste entrenado exclusivamente por el Patriarca y nunca tuviste la intención de pensar en tu futuro de otra manera, una manera muy lejana al ser Caballero.**

—**Siento esa necesidad, no sé—**se llevó las manos hacia sus azulados cabellos**—La necesidad de proteger a alguien que no sea nuestra Athena o camaradas, alguien que sea únicamente especial para uno o quizás…alguien que comparta mi sangre.**

—**Como una compañera de vida ¿no es así?**

—**Ah, bueno, pues si—**y un leve sonrojo se aproximo en el peliazul pero pudo disimularlo bastante bien**—Sinceramente, pues, me nació la necesidad de tener un legado. Una esposa a quien amar, un hijo al quien enseñar…Motivos muy importantes para aceptar la muerte con gusto si en caso he de sacrificarme por el bien de ellos. Si mi necesidad hubiera sido cumplida no tendría tanta incomodidad de ir a la Guerra y morir en batalla.**

—**¿No crees que sería mucho más difícil eso? —**indagó el peliceleste mirando esta vez a su camarada**—Si tuvieras una esposa y un hijo, tendrías dudas de ir a la Guerra porque no querrías dejarlos solos. El amor nos hace fuertes y a la vez débiles. Nos pueden hacer cambiar de opinión según las circunstancias. Lo sabes muy bien.**

Manigoldo desvió la mirada un poco. Pese a la seriedad de su camarada, él tenía toda la razón y lo sabía decir de una manera en que destruyera todo sueño o deseo y, muy en el fondo sabía que Albafika tenía toda la razón y era bastante sincero; quizás era por esa razón que nunca se atrevió a decirle a Gioca sus verdaderas intensiones y que si siempre era de molestoso y burlón era porque únicamente le atraía no como amiga sino más que eso: Una mujer.

—**¿Es por eso que alejas tanto a esa enana? —**ahora le tocaba a él, quería saber hasta donde el dorado de Piscis llegaría para ocultar algo que había sido bastante novedoso para sus ojos**—Esa expresión de no saber lo que digo no funciona conmigo. Hablo de la enana del pueblo que viene a dejar flores a la señorita Athena.**

—**Se llama Agasha y no es ninguna enana. Es una niña, aprende a diferenciar el crecimiento de los niños.**

—**Bah, lo que sea pero igual se quedara enana. Las mujeres de aquí son pequeñas—**rió con fuerza Manigoldo aunque eso no resultó nada gracioso para Albafika**—Pero hablo enserio, ¿Qué te traes con ese enana?**

—**¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tenga algo con esa niña? —**habló el hombre de cabellos celestes sin encarar a su camarada.

—**Has sido muy amable con esa enana**

—**Agasha. Llámala por su nombre**

—**Ya ves, hasta te enojas porque le digo enana—**soltó una risa el italiano**—Esta bien, dime entonces ¿Qué te traes con Agasha?**

Albafika suspiró. Las idioteces que pensaba y decía su camarada eran bastantes ocurrentes y tal vez muy inmorales.

—**No vas a negar nada porque hace unas semanas atrás te vi entregando tu capa a esa niña. No me creas idiota ¿de cuándo acá, Albafika de Piscis es tan cordial con una chica?**

—**También lo fui con Gioca así que no malinterpretes las cosas**

—**Jajaja pero admito que esa chica se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer y estaría dispuesto a decirle lo que siento en estos momentos que estamos en una guerra—**soltó a carcajadas el hombre peliazul**—Mi amigo, Gioca es 5 años menor que yo pero Agasha…¡Bah! Podría ser tu hermanita menor.**

Entre tantas carcajadas que soltaba Manigoldo, el Santo de Piscis apretó el puño para dar un coscorrón demasiado fuerte al peliazul dejándolo casi noqueado.

—**Tiene doce años, es una niña aún y si me viste ese día lluvioso con ella fue por casualidad nuestro encuentro.**

—**Oh sí, claro, si, por supuesto. Y desde ese día bajas al pueblo dos veces por semana—**sobándose la cabeza, Manigoldo no paraba de soltar carcajadas**—Tienes 20 años, solo son ocho años de diferencia.**

—**Creo que te dije que tus inmoralidades puedes platicarlas con Kardia o Dokho—**Albafika se puso de pie ya cansado de las palabras absurdas de su camarada.

—**Ya ya tranquilo—**él también se puso de pie**—Ya me voy a mi templo—**habló con seriedad**—Tengo que escribir mi última carta a Gioca—** Albafika lo miró con cara de incredulidad, sabía como era de flojo el de Cáncer**—Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo. Tal vez no volverás a ver a Agasha. Nunca te había visto relacionarte con otras personas que no seamos tus camaradas o el Patriarca o quizás la señorita Athena; creo que esa niña tiene un afecto muy especial hacia ti.**

Manigoldo bajó del templo rápidamente despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de su mano. Mientras tanto, el de Piscis se quedó de pie, mirando el camino que Manigoldo había tomado para irse a su propio templo, luego alzó los ojos hacia el cielo estrellado. Sintió como el frio entraba a través de sus ropas hacia su piel, la incomodidad emergió y una pequeña exaltación en su corazón empezó a emerger.

—**Agasha—**susurró con tristeza…

Si, una tristeza e incomodidad por no decirle a su amigo más cercano lo que sentía pero quizás Manigoldo no sería capaz de entenderlo, ni siquiera él entendía que era ese sentimiento que removió su corazón

¿Qué significaba Agasha en su vida?

Masculló y de un salto cayó sobre sus propios pies hacia la entrada de su templo. Las ideas y su corazón empezaban a molestarlo, tenía que calmarlos, tenía que expresar todo lo que llevaba por dentro…

.

.

.

.

_**Pueblo de Rodorio, al día siguiente**_

**.**

**.**

—**Es sorprendente que aún sigas con vida, Albafika de Piscis—**habló el caballero de cabellos peliplata, mirando con una sonrisa burlona**—Hubieras muerto tranquilamente con toda tu…belleza.**

Albafika estaba pie frente a él aunque su aspecto físico estaba realmente lastimado; sin embargo, el cuerpo destrozado seguía movilizándose gracias a la voluntad y el cosmos que el caballero de Piscis emanaba.

—**Qué patético te ves—**se cruzó de brazos el Caballero de Grifo**—Solo me estorbas pero veo que haces todo el esfuerzo para proteger a tu querido compañero de Aries y a esa…—**miró con desprecio a la niña de cabellos castaños**—estúpida mocosa.**

—**¿Sabes algo Minos? —**habló el peliceleste con su rosa en la boca**—He vivido por años en soledad y rodeado con las rosas. El hecho de que me llames hermoso…me molesta tanto maldito espectro—**frunció el ceño, realmente estaba enojado**—¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así? ¡A nadie, nunca en mi vida, le había permitido llamarme hermoso! —**su cosmos empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, su mirada era afilada y llena de ira**—¡Y a ningún maldito espectro he dejado que toque esta pacifica villa! —**el cosmos se elevó en demasía**—¡Juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu miserable existencia!**

—**¡Si así es lo que deseas, de acuerdo! ¡Ven, veamos de lo que eres capaz! —**se alteró Minos elevando su cosmos.

Y entonces, una nueva batalla dio comienzo. La fuerza de Albafika estaba yendo a escalas aunque un Minos orgulloso no dio por visto aquello…

Desde atrás, en protección de Shion, la pequeña de cabellos castaños y ojos de color verde era testigo de tal batalla. La mezcla de emociones yacía revoloteada en su mente y en su corazón. Por vez primera veía como aquel caballero peleaba y…eso empezaba a herirla con profundidad como si una de las Rosas Pirañas hubiera llegado a su corazón con la única intención de perforarle las ilusiones y la vida.

Agasha se llevó las manos a su boca, era una espectadora del suceso y pese a que Shion murmuraba que el caballero de Piscis estaría bien…Sabía que era mentira. Ella había oído la historia de Piscis, sabía la condición y había pasado horas y horas de su joven vida en estudiar las reglas que amarraban a Albafika con el veneno de las rosas.

_**Si tan solo pudiera decirle con pruebas al señor Albafika que puedo hallarle una cura**_, pensó Agasha con dolor al ver cómo el susodicho usaba toda su sangre para atacar al espectro. _**Si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que en verdad quise decirle aquel día…Si tan solo…**_

_**- Flashback-**_

—**¡Señor Albafika, espere! —**jadeante y agotada, llamó Agasha deteniéndose a una distancia respetable del Caballero.

—**Mmm—**Piscis miró a la niña con seriedad aunque en el fondo le causó un poco de incomodidad verla de esa manera, cómo deseo ofrecerle un vaso con agua en su templo**—¿Qué se te ofrece, Agasha? —**indagó con suavidad. Tenía que mejorar en su tono de expresión para no provocar malos entendidos en la niña.

—**Pues, verá…—**aún estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—**Es mejor que descanses y luego me explicas—**quitó su mirada en la niña para observar su camino y seguir de largo.

—**Señor Albafika—**murmuró, no quería objetar más, se prometió a sí misma en no refutar una orden o mandado del Caballero para no molestarlo.

—**Si descansas bajo ese árbol, podrás contarme lo que te sucede—**el peliceleste indicó con su dedo el pequeño jardín que yacía un poco cerca de su Casa, un jardín compartido con la Casa de Acuario

Agasha asintió y corrió hacia el jardín y se sentó bajo el árbol de manzanas que había en medio; apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol y sus ojos buscaron al Caballero. Él estaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol a una distancia prudente de la niña.

—**Verá, solo quería agradecerle por el presente que dejó en mi casa hace algunos días—**comentó la niña sonrojadamente**—Yo…pues…—**metió su mano en la bolsita que cargaba en su hombro**—Quería darle un presente.**

Ella, muy nerviosa y tímida, sacó una cajita azul y la abrió. Había tres envases celestes dentro lo cual ella tomó uno y lo abrió con mucho cuidado.

—**Con las plantas que conseguí, pude crear un huento curativo. Ayudará mucho para sus heridas si en caso las necesitara—**comentó la niña un poco dudosa**—Claro que no es como las que prepara el señor Degel o las doncellas del templo de la diosa Athena.**

—**Para ser una niña, tienes un talento para la curación. Alguien que prepara un huento de esa calidad son mujeres de edad quizás los 35 años—**interrumpió el peliceleste, sinceramente le incomodaba oír que la niña denigrara el trabajo que había logrado con mucho esfuerzo**—Me serán muy útiles cuando vaya a mi próxima misión.**

La niña alzó sus ojitos y vio al Caballero mirándola seriamente pero sabía que esos ojos hermosos solo manifestaban lo que nunca podría decir. Una hermosa, tierna y perfecta sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

—**Ahora debo volver a mis labores—**anunció Albafika esperando que la niña se pusiera de pie y se alejara**—Deja la caja allí, yo la tomaré.**

—**¿Enserio conservará lo que preparé? —**la mirada de entusiasmo y alegría se asomaron en el inocente rostro provocando a Albafika soltar una diminuta sonrisa.

—**Si tienen un buen resultado, podría decirle a Degel que te de lecciones privadas sobre temas curativos. Podrías hacerle de ayuda—**y si, podría ser de mejor ayuda que Kardia**—Ahora vuelve a tus deberes, quizás tu padre te necesite.**

Agasha asintió y se puso de pie para irse; sin embargo, en medio camino para salir del jardín, ella se detuvo y volteó a ver a Albafika.

—**Señor Albafika—**murmuró pero el susodicho pudo oírla**—Yo…—**titubeó aunque el silencio del Caballero le ayudó a continuar**—Quisiera que me acompañe a la Isla del Curandero. Es que necesito algunas plantas para preparar una medicina, por favor.**

Sus ojitos verdosos vieron la expresión del Caballero, permanecía igual de serio. Mientras tanto Albafika mantuvo su posición aunque le incomodaba el tema de aquella isla, sencillamente allá había dejado muchos asuntos que nunca más deseaba tocar. No obstante, la expresión que esa niña traía en su rostro…le estaba removiendo el corazón y turbando sus decisiones.

—**Es un lugar bastante peligroso—**fue lo que dijo, quería despistar a la niña de ir hacia allá**—Y no es adecuado para una niña como tú.**

—**Es por eso que le pido si usted puede acompañarme. Sé que es un hombre muy ocupado señor pero…quisiera ir con usted…porque…yo—**titubeó y sus mejillas se tornaron en un hermoso color rojizo**—Obedeceré cada orden suya, por favor.**

¿Cómo él sería capaz de negarle esa petición a la única persona que no lo veía, muy aparte de sus camaradas, como un peligro? ¿Qué podía hacer ante tal mirada inocente y pura? Esa niña era una bendición y, en un futuro, una mujer perfecta.

Y el sonrojo muy leve pasó por el rostro de Albafika. El tiempo de estar compartiendo con Kardia o Manigoldo se le estaba impregnando pero…No podía negar que Agasha se convertiría en una mujer demasiado hermosa.

—**Mañana por la tarde partiremos. Pasaré por tu casa y me esperaras afuera junto con tu padre. Debo darle mi palabra de que te mantendré a salvo—**dijo sin perder su seriedad

—**¡Muchas gracias señor Albafika! —**pegó un gritito de alegría antes de irse corriendo a casa**—Oh, casi lo olvidaba—**de su bolsillo de su vestido extrajo un papel**—Es un poco incómodo para usted y creo que para mí hablar de algunas cosas así que pensé en escribirlo—**lo dejó encima de una piedra**—Nos vemos señor Albafika**

Y ella se fue corriendo…Sonrió por su hazaña y por el buen resultado. Su querido Caballero no se había negado ante su petición aunque se sorprendió que él no le hubiera preguntado del porque ese viaje a tal isla…Pero no importaba, ella se salió con la suya y todo las emociones en su pequeño corazón inocente estaría siendo leída en esos momentos por tal hombre…

…El hombre el cual ella sentía admiración, cariño y…un afecto mucho más de la amistad.

_**- Fin Flashback—**_

Los recuerdos se disiparon tal y cual Albafika atacaba a Minos con sus agujas escarlatas. Agasha estaba en el filo de la navaja al ver tal escena y por más que Shion seguía murmurando algo positivo pero a la vez falaz, ella no estaba lista para que Albafika cayera.

Entonces el cosmos de Minos estalló cesando el poder del Caballero, una sonrisa de burla absoluta se asomó en su pálido rostro.

—**¡Señor Albafika! —**llamó Agasha al ver de rodillas al peliceleste.

—**Ilusos, por si no se han dado cuenta, Albafika de Piscis está acabado—**dijo Minos admirando su trabajo**—Ahora sigues tú, Shion y luego esa repugnante mocosa que parece compartir un vínculo con Albafika.**

—**¿Enserio crees que Albafika está acabado? —**indagó con firmeza el de Aries**—No. Tú eres el que está acabado, Minos—**la expresión del peliplata cambió**—Tan solo mírate Minos.**

El susodicho obedeció y se vio a si mismo contemplando la pequeña rosa que estaba incrustada en su pecho a la altura de su corazón. Un pequeño recorrido de sangre se deslizó por sus labios y miró a Shion que estaba acercándose a él.

—**Una Rosa Demoniaca ¿cómo es posible? —**masculló Minos.

—**No es una Rosa Demoniaca, sino una Sangrienta—**aclaró el lemuriano**—Es blanca y se pone roja con tu sangre. Ese tipo de rosa es quien absorte hasta la última gota de tu sangre y dicho sea de paso, tu vida.**

La niña se llevó las manos a su boca para contener el gemido y el llanto. Ella había oído de tal habilidad del caballero…Si, sabía que ese ataque era uno de los más poderosos de Albafika y que, por desgracia, un anuncio de su partida.

—**¿Ahora crees que él tuvo la intensión de matarte con las agujas carmesí? —**siguió hablando Shion**—Su objetivo fue insertarte esa rosa, por supuesto usando un señuelo de otro tipo de ataque—**siguió caminando**—Subestimaste el poder y el orgullo de Albafika.**

—**Fui derrotado con una rosa, con una gota de veneno—**empezó a elevar su cosmos**—¡Maldito Albafika!**

Y Minos hizo arder su cosmos a plenitud con la intensión de destruir toda la villa. Estaba furioso y ardido en su ira por su derrota. Sin embargo, después de la mesurada explosión, Minos vio que todo seguía intacto y eso le pegó un enojo mayor.

—**Albafika dio su vida para proteger esta villa ¿crees que te dejaría destruirla? —**dijo Shion bajando sus manos**—Esto que ves es mi pared de cristal. Puede mermar cualquier tipo de ataque.**

Minos gruñó de enojo y fue lo último que hizo antes de caer muerto.

—**Al fin, todo terminó—**y la voz suave y decadente de Albafika se escuchó.

—**¡Señor Albafika! —**pegó un grito la niña corriendo hacía él.

—**¡No te acerques a mí, niña! —**mandó en un grito de autoridad el peliceleste con cierto dolor por expresarse de esa manera ante ella pero todo era para mantenerla a salvo.

—**¿Por qué no puede acercarse? Albafika, todo terminó—**dijo Shion intentando también acercarse a su amigo.

Pero el de Piscis solo se mantuvo en silencio mirando el cielo soleado. Ya no sentía absolutamente nada de dolor de físico, sus huesos estaban hechos añicos y apenas podía respirar. El hombre contempló varios pétalos de rosas con mucha tristeza, con mucho pesar…con mucho dolor.

—**Miren, los pétalos que habían volado. Ahora están de regreso, carecen de su fragancia. Saben, siempre estuve junto a estas rosas envenenadas. Pero por primera vez en mi vida las encuentro…Hermosas—**habló el peliceleste con pesar.

—**Señor…Albafika—**con lágrimas en los ojos, Agasha murmuró adolorida viendo como su pequeño mundo se caía en pedazos al ver a su Caballero.

—**Tienes mucho por aprender, tienes el talento. No retrocedas a tus decisiones—**dijo Albafika cerrando los ojos con dolor_**—Quizás Manigoldo tenía la razón, escribir lo que uno siente hacia una persona especial...podría hacerme sentir mucho más tranquilo e irme—**_pensó mientras intentaba ver de soslayo a la niña_**—Serás una magnifica mujer, es una lástima que no pueda verte—**_con poco de su cosmos, escribió con sangre en el suelo_**—Toda mi vida la pasé en soledad y sentí envidia de aquellos que podían tener un apego con otras personas. Cómo hubiera deseado por lo menos tener una vida tranquila. Manigoldo, tienes toda la razón, siento esa necesidad de proteger a alguien que sea únicamente especial para mí…Pero ahora es tarde y aquí acaba todo.**_

Sonrió el peliceleste antes de caer al suelo sin más aliento de vida.

La niña se acercó sin importarle lo que pasaría si el contacto con aquel hombre fuera directo. Shion lo sabía pero no intervino, si, se había dado cuenta desde hace semanas del afecto que Albafika le tenía a Agasha y aunque entendía bien que era algo peligroso para la niña en acercarse, no hizo absolutamente nada para negarle ese último favor.

—**Señor Albafika—**entre llantos, dijo Agasha tocando por vez primera al hombre**—Señor…—**masculló de dolor al verlo sin vida pero pudo ver el escrito con sangre sobre el suelo_**—Albafika de Piscis, gracias por responder a mi carta—**_pensó mientras tomaba el rostro ensangrentado del hombre para dejarlo en su regazo_**—Y yo también te quiero y si no hubiera toda esta guerra, si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo juntos…Te hubiera dicho lo que en verdad sentía. Lo amo mucho más que una amiga pueda sentir por un amigo.**_

Abrazó completamente a Albafika sin importarle que su ropa quedara mancha de la sangre venenosa de su amado. Eso alertó a Shion pero no hizo absolutamente nada. Había algo que protegía a la pequeña, algo que evadía que la poca esencia de veneno del Caballero de Piscis consumara la vida de ella…Si, era el último poder y suspiró de Albafika que protegía a esa pequeña y que se dejaba caer definitivamente en brazos de la única niña que quizás amó…

…_**Si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo para compartir y crear una vida….La muerte no hubiera sido tan dolorosa.**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas del autor:_ **Antes que nada, pues un enorme agradecimiento a las chicas que comentaron ya este prologo (**Threylanx Schwarze, LiaraPrinceton, alonesempai, NemesisDea y 241L0RM3RCUR1)** el motivo que lo vuelvo a subir es que he tenido problemas con mi otra cuenta (MagnuxBane) y diversos problemas personales asi que me cree otra cuenta que esta será la activa y única que usaré así que espero puedan entender. Para los nuevos pues este prologo estaba basado en el último momento de Albafika pero en sí el_ contenido tendrá lugar en un AU y también cambios en ciertas características de los personajes. Se enfocará en el mundo actual pero teniendo en cuenta cosas descritas en el anime-manga._

* * *

_**Davinna®**_


	2. Indicio

**Ante un problema con mi PC por lo menos recordé el primer capítulo ya que este es otro debido a que la historia (avanzada con más de cinco capítulos) tuvo un problema dentro de mi PC, eso me pasa por dejar que mi hermano formatee y meta las manos en lo que es mío.**

**En fin, no les aburro y he aquí el primer capítulo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

**Título****:** Bajo el mismo Cosmos

**Aclaraciones****:** Universo alterno.

**Género****:** Drama-Romance-Supernatural.

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Personajes****:** Albafika│ Agasha

**Autora:** Davinna

* * *

**~oO**::**Bajo el mismo Cosmos::Oo~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Capitulo 1—

«Indicio»

.

.

.

.

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano cuando la chica de apenas diecisiete años descubrió que las diferencias horarias entre su ciudad natal y la nueva eran difícilmente adaptables, pero el descubrimiento entero fue que iba a morir.

Sucedió un lunes, el primer día de las vacaciones y claro que el fin de semana no contaba realmente. Ella se despertó sintiéndose muy ligera y pensó: No hay más clases. De hecho, la universidad donde empezaría asistir había decretado las vacaciones logrando así un periodo de adopción en el pequeño pueblo llamado Rodorio.

La chica apenas pudo ver la luz del sol atravesaba la ventana, haciendo que las sábanas de su cama parecieran doradas. Se levantó pesadamente mientras iba hacia el baño para asearse y luego buscar un atuendo a la temporada.

Auch. De nuevo el dolor de su pecho como un rugido, como si algo estuviera tratando de salir por su espalda a mordiscos.

Disminuía un poco al inclinarse.

"No, ahora no", pensó ella. Se negó a estar enferma durante las vacaciones de verano en ese pueblo y claramente no podía darle trabajo a su padre. Marcus se encargaba de ella desde que su madre había fallecido y también era el tutor de su primo mayor quien era mayor que ella.

Medio doblada pensó: "¡Ten un pensamiento positivo, pequeña idiota! ¡No puedes ahora dejar que esos dolores arruinen la nueva vida, lo prometiste!"

Atravesó el pasillo hacia el turquesa y dorado baño. Al principio pensó que iba a vomitar, pero el dolor desapareció tan bruscamente como había llegado.

Ella se enderezó y miró su reflejo triunfante.

"Quédate conmigo, niña, y estarás bien." Le susurró a su reflejo, y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, mirando sus marrones ojos sospechosamente. Sobre su nariz había una vendita. ¡Qué infantil, que bonito! Ella se sacó la lengua a sí misma y entonces se giró con gran dignidad, sin molestarse en peinarse el pelo revuelto de su cabeza.

Mantuvo la dignidad hasta que llegó a la cocina, donde el muchacho de cabellos castaños la esperaba.

Él estaba desayunando un sándwich que lo llevaba a la boca sin medir el tamaño de este. Entonces la chica entrecerró los ojos, esta vez mirando al castaño de mirada pacifica. Ya era suficientemente malo ser bajita, delgada, y con el pelo medio raro, de hecho, parecía como un elfo sentado sobre una margarita de los libros de dibujos de niños aunque tener un primo tan alto, castaño y hermoso… bueno, eso mostraba que el universo puede jugarte una mala pasada, una muy mala puesto que ella era una descoordinación si los dos formaran una fila

— **Hola, Regulus—** dijo con una voz que ocultaba una amenaza pero sobre todo una posible sensación de consecuencia de lo que en verdad había pasado.

Regulus, que estaba acostumbrado a los modales de su prima, no se impresionó. Levantó su mirada de la sección de tiras cómicas de la revista un momento. Ella tenía que admitir que los ojos del castaño eran bonitos: azules como el cielo al amanecer. Era la única cosa que adoraba de él puesto la visión era el arma para conocer cómo era una persona de verdad, claro, desde el punto de vista de la chica.

Regulus no dijo nada y volvió a sus cómics. Casi ningún chico que conocía ella leía el periódico, pero así era Regulus. Al igual que ella, estudiarían en la Universidad Palestra, y al contrario que ella, su primo había sacado A en todo y jugaba con el equipo de fútbol, el de hockey y el de basquetbol. De hecho, Regulus llevaba viviendo en Rodorio desde que su padre lo dejó a cuidado de su tío y a la vez hermano mayor de la difunta madre de Agasha…Entonces eso le daba seguridad a ella del porqué Regulus conocía cada lugar y rincón del pueblo. Él también fue representante de clase, según comentó su padre, que era casi admirable por su eficacia y eficiencia.

Justo entonces sonrió y se encogió de hombros, abandonando la mirada amenazante.

—**¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Sabes si hoy tiene trabajo? —**preguntó la chica. Su padre era botánico.

—**Mi tío tiene que preparar una investigación. Será mejor que comas algo o vendrá por ti. Creo que iremos hacer las compras en la ciudad.**

—**Ah, entiendo—**contestó mientras fue de puntillas a coger algo del armario.

Encontró una caja de cereales glaseados, la cogió con una mano y sacó un cereal. Se lo comió seco ya que su organismo había tomado repulsión por la lactosa.

No era tan malo ser bajita y enana. Hizo unos pasos de baile hasta el frigorífico, agitando la caja de cereales como una maraca.

—**Pareces… el duendecillo del sexo—** dijo Regulus mirando como ella golpeaba rítmicamente los pies en el suelo.

—**No, no lo soy—**contestó la chica con una gran tranquilidad pero a la vez un poco sonrojada. **—Solo porque tu situación de joven frustrado en el sexo te lleva a pensar siempre en aquellas cosas, no significa que pienses eso de mí.**

—**¿Y por qué entonces no te pones algo de ropa encima?**

Abriendo la puerta del frigorífico, Agasha se miró a sí misma. Llevaba una camiseta que le iba grande y que siempre usaba para dejar a la comodidad a su cuerpo. Su cabello enteramente castaño le caía como cascada sobre los hombros, su rostro era grácil de color claro aunque no era muy hermoso como el de su amiga. Sin embargo, su estilo de vestir se diría que era único como lo que usaba en aquel momento.

—**Esto es ropa—**le respondió serenamente, sacando una lata de Coca‐cola light del frigorífico.

El muchacho suspiró, no podía aún creer lo que esa muchachita podía causarle. Él siempre se había satisfecho en molestar a las chicas y más con los temas íntimos pero cuando conoció a Agasha, apenas uno meses, todo cambió en sus ideas de bromas.

Sin embargo, hubo una llamada en la puerta de la cocina que interrumpió el "ambiente". Agasha vio quién era a través de los cristales y aquello no le sentaba bien, de hecho, aún no se acostumbraba a las inesperadas visitas del amigo de su primo.

—**Hola, Manigoldo. Entra—**invitó el rubio

El chico entró quitándose sus gafas de sol. Mirándole, Agasha se sintió tan incómoda y poco agraciada como siempre. No importaba que le hubiera visto todos los días, prácticamente, durante los últimos tres meses. Todavía sentía un ligero palpitar en su pecho, algo entre el dolor y suavidad, cada vez que le veía por la mañana.

Manigoldo tenía el cabello azul alborotado, una cara inteligente y unos ojos azulados que eran intensos y fríos. Era unos de los jóvenes más hermoso que ella había visto en su corta vida, tan hermoso que se colaba en las fantasías nocturnas que ella tenía debes en cuando para olvidar la pesadilla del pasado. Sin embargo, Agasha tenía que soportarlo ya que él también estudiaba en la universidad aunque el tipo ya estaba por terminar su carrera.

Pero había algo en el interior del joven, algo misterioso y absorbente y siempre estaba cerca. Hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que su piel se erizara, de hecho, a ella le causaba cierta combinación de molestia y fascinación, algo que le fastidiaba.

Entonces Manigoldo sonrió ligeramente, como si la reacción de Agasha le hiciera gracia, de hecho, siempre sonreía al ver a la chica nueva del pueblo.

—**Hola—**saludó cortésmente dando una reverencia educada.

—**Hola—**dijo ella sin darse por vencida. Agasha tenía el sentimiento de que él quería vencerla con la mirada, educación y su físico atractivo, obviamente que en eso se parecía a su primo. Regulus siempre era fastidioso con ella pero era aún peor cuando Manigoldo estaba cerca.

—**¿Cómo van Pandora y Alexa? — **preguntó Regulus animado para romper esa tensión de amenaza entre su prima y su amigo.

— **Bueno, no lo sé—**contestó Manigoldo de manera desganada

—**¿No lo sabes? Oh, claro, siempre dejas a tus novias antes de las vacaciones de verano. Te deja mucho espacio para maniobrar, ¿Verdad? —**sin querer ella había "pensado" en voz alta provocando las miradas confusas de los muchachos, pero de vergüenza en la de su primo

—**Por supuesto—**dijo Manigoldo con gracia. Sonrió.

Agasha le miró con repulsión contenida.

Regulus, por su lado, estaba lleno de vergüenza pero con cierta alegría al ver la reacción de molestia de su prima. No obstante, Agasha solo podía escudriñar lo que quizás Manigoldo pensaba en aquellos momentos. Adiós Alexa; adiós Pandora. Adiós a las piernas elegantes de Alexa y los pechos abundantes de Pandora.

Ese iba a ser un maravilloso verano.

Uff, eso ponía de malas a la chica pues siempre había mantenido cierta repulsión por los chicos de ese tipo. De aquellos que tomaban a las chicas para diversión como si fueran un objeto fascinante de sexualidad, bueno, eso dependía de la clase de chicas que se podía dar. Las fáciles e incautas que se placían del sexo eran presas de aquel peli azul frio y de un tipo más pero que aun ella no había conocido de la misma manera que a Manigoldo. Solo sabía que era provocador pero mantenía un complejo con las chicas pasivas y difícil comprensión como lo era Agasha aunque había el detalle por lo que ella se diferenciaba de las demás, una mayor diferencia.

Agasha podía ver el mundo de otra manera, de una manera que nadie podía comprenderlo.

—**Hola Manigoldo —**la serena y pasiva voz de un hombre había cortado los pensamientos de la chica.

Lo que Agasha no esperaba en esos momentos era la relación que se había formado entre Manigoldo y su padre. Pero no era alarmante, su padre bastante encantador y se llevaba bien con los jóvenes y Manigoldo era el tipo de joven del cual su padre podía tratar sin ir a la exigencia.

Agasha no confiaba mucho en Manigoldo, aunque éste se hubiera llevado al "bolsillo" a su padre y a su primo.

—**Buenos Marcus—**dijo el joven estrechando la mano con el padre de Agasha**—¿Cómo le va?—**el padre de la chica sonrió

—**Bastante cansado pero valdrá la pena todo el trabajo—**suspiró**—Además un poco preocupado en saber si mi hija puede llevar una vida tranquila aquí.**

Agasha frunció el ceño.

—**Eso no es problema señor. Si usted me lo permite y si Regulus está de acuerdo puedo contribuir en enseñarle a Agasha el pueblo y el sistema en la universidad y creo que hay un curso de verano. Ayudaría mucho para ella en su aceptación a la vida universitaria.**

Ahora ella ya tenía un motivo bastante grande para odiar a Manigoldo. El joven se había ganado muy bien la confianza de su padre y de Regulus

—**Me harías un gran favor. Por supuesto que mi hija asistirá**—miró a Regulus quien ocultaba el sonrojo por olvidar el detalle**—Entenderé que no hayas estado al tanto sobre los cursos de verano, después de todo Sisifo te ha dejado muchos deberes.**

—**Ah, pues sí tío—**mintió con cierta sonrisa porque sabía bien de esas clases solo que no deseaba que su prima sea presionada a llevar una vida que aún no estaba lista.

¨Oh no, ahora tendré que levantarme temprano y hacer obediencia absoluta¨, pensó la chica ante la cómica mirada del peli azul. "Esta me las pagarás Manigoldo. Lo juro"

—**Bien iré a desayunar—**con el recelo característico heredero, Agasha apartó la mirada de su nuevo enemigo**—Tengo cosas por hacer.**

—**¿Por qué al menos no les pones leche? —**indagó el hombre

—**Están mejor así. —** dijo Agasha firmemente, pero su padre fue hacia la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche desnatada**—Ahora si puedes digerirla mejor.**

Ella suspiró derrotada, su padre buscaba siempre la solución a las excusas que ella inventaba. Marcus, su padre, dirigió a la cocina para poner a calentar la tetera.

—**¿Por qué siempre eres así de amargada? —**Manigoldo indagó con burla**—Solo harás que te salgan arrugas.**

—**Por favor, las peleas causan una mala digestión—**afirmó Regulus ante la posible pelea de palabras entre ambos.

Pero justo entonces, cuando Agasha tenía la mayor de las ganas en arruinar esa hermosa cara, su padre se acercó a la mesa para dejar las tazas de café.

—**¿Y qué harán en este verano? —**el hombre dijo, mirando a Manigoldo y a Regulus.

—**Oh, no lo sé—**Regulus miró a Manigoldo**—Escuchar algo de música; ¿Quizás ir a las corridas de caballos? ¿O ir a la playa?**

—**No sé pero cualquier distracción para no tener que ir donde mi padrino—**comentó Manigoldo mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas de la cocina—Aún no quiero dejar el verano en Rodorio….Se siente muy bien a la verdad.

El hombre sonrió, tomó una taza para servir en ella un poco de café tibio y darle a su hija.

—**Bueno, deben aprovechar bien sus vacaciones—**observó a su hija**—En especial para que te adaptes al pueblo y a su estilo de vida.**

—**Yo podría ofrecer en darle un turismo a su hija, nuevamente pidiendo su permiso claro—**comentó el peli azul aceptando la taza de café que Marcus le otorgó**—También podemos planear un paseo para pasar un buen momento.**

—**Oh, claro que si—**afirmó el hombre**—Tenemos todo el verano por delante y como me dieron algunos días de descanso podemos hacer algunas actividades.**

—**Creí que tendría su exposición de Botánica en la ciudad—**dijo Regulus dando un sorbo a la taza.

—**La exposición será en algunas semanas así que podemos disfrutar el tiempo libre.**

El verano se alargaba en frente de Agasha, caliente y dorado y resplandeciente. Pacería como una piscina llena de color y sal marina; como hierba caliente bajo su espalda. Meses enteros, pensó. Eso es una eternidad. Tres meses es una eternidad.

Era extraño que pensara eso cuando sucedió.

—**Podríamos ir a ver las nuevas tiendas de la ciudad…—** empezó a decir Regulus terminando de limpiarse los finos labios**—…Necesito unos libros nuevos.**

"Eso era interesante", pensó Agasha. Pero no podía aún tolerar que Manigoldo esté presente como si fuera miembro de la familia, sin embargo, su padre ya se lo había dicho el primer día que había llegado a esa casa: Manigoldo era uno más de la familia. Ella volvió a fijar su mirada en ese joven y, él seguía analizándola sin parpadear hecho que le causaba molestia.

—**Entonces ¿porque hoy no vamos hacer un picnic?—**indagó Regulus un poco gracioso de lo acostumbrado**—O algún otro paseo que sea fuera de casa.**

Eso había sonado de una manera muy satisfactoria para todos, pero no para la muchacha de diecisiete años pues no quería pasar un momento más con el chico de cabellos azules. Y, justo cuando pensó en decir algo, el dolor reapareció y la dejó sin respiración.

Fue un agudo dolor agónico que le hizo doblarse. Su mente le empezó a rezumbar cosas que ella decidió no prestarle atención pero no había cómo más seguir evadiendo algo que venía amenazándole hace días, semanas y hasta meses. Entonces solo se mordió los labios y salió del lugar agradeciendo antes de un posible interrogatorio.

Corrió a su habitación, se encerró y me metió al baño. Subió la tapa del retrete y con la dificultad y el dolor se inclinó en acción de vomitar pero eso solo fue una sensación despejada como todo lo que sus ojos captaban y, todo se volvió gris.

.

.

.

.

Su mano estaba un poco fría cuando tuvo contacto con la de ella. Mantuvo su mirada sobre el pequeño y delgado cuerpo, la veía moverse como un pequeño ratón. Se veía algo suave y frágil, tan expuesta al peligro que él, con uno solo roce, podía dañarla y eso fue justo lo que había pasado. La piel era suave y frágil que un simple toque de su mano se había impregnado muy bien en el brazo de la muchacha inconsciente.

—**Cada vez te haces un hombre fuerte—**dijo Marcus que había entrado a la habitación.

—**Perdone por ser tan brusco con ella—**repuso él muy educadamente.

Manigoldo se puso de pie para permitir a Marcus a que ve a la chica que aún seguía inconsciente.

—**Sé que no es tu intención, muchacho—**habló él mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hija**—Aún no se le va la fiebre. Creo que es mejor llamar al doctor.**

—**Supongo que aún no se adapta al cambio de clima. **

—**Me preocupa esas molestias. Es como un indicio. Su madre también tenía aquello antes de que falleciera.**

—**Lamento eso Marcus—**murmuró apenado.

El hombre le sonrió tristemente al recordar todo aquello vivido y del cual si hija tuvo que ser testigo.

—**¿Podrías cuidarla mientras mando a Regulus a que compre algún medicamento? —**indagó el hombre mientras abandonaba la habitación.

El muchacho solo asintió, posó sus frías manos sobre el cuerpo caliente de la chica. No había duda que la muchacha era enfermiza, dijo él en silencio aunque su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente.

Manigoldo había conocido muchas chicas, de hecho, uno de sus pasatiempos era divertirse de la manera más satisfactoria, bueno, él era quien satisfacía los mejores y grandes deseos nocturnos de cualquier mujer. Por ejemplo, había mantenido una larga diversión con dos mujeres a la vez, una pelinegra y una rubia por lo que Agasha lo molestaba cuantas veces podía. No obstante, en aquellos momentos, el deseo volvió a llegar a la mente del muchacho.

Agasha vestía una camisa que traslucía el cuerpo frágil, claro, su visión era tan penetrante que podía concluir el tamaño de los senos de la joven muchacha.

"No lo pienses", pensó un poco frustrado. Tragó un poco de saliva al ver como sus frías manos acariciaban el cuello y el rostro de la chica; la realidad era simple, el olor a virginidad lo estaba excitando. Debía de admitir que ese impulso lo empezaba a cegar, debía de admitir que el deseo de probarla empezaba a controlarlo. Pero no, ella era aún una niña, claro para él era una niña que aún le faltaba mucho por probar de la vida y, de la cual, él ya había saboreado en todos sus gustos.

Justo cuando pensó que podía dominar esa parte, cuando pensó que su instinto de hombre se había controlado; sus manos ya estaban acariciando los senos de la inconsciente chica y fue entonces que reaccionó.

La conciencia había exiliado el apetito sexual que estaba dominándolo. Se puso de pie rápidamente para enfocarse en la realidad de la situación, pero también la voz del hombre era próxima a él, eso significaba que estaba a punto de entrar a esa habitación.

—**¿Cómo sigue? —**indagó Marcus un poco preocupado.

—**Ah, pues ya disminuyó la fiebre—**le respondió mientras le dio una suave caricia a la chica inconsciente sobre la cama**—Ahora es hora de irme—**sus ojos rodaron a las pocas casas cerca al bosque que se observaba desde la ventana en la habitación de la chica**—¿Y Regulus?**

—**Está en la sala. Dijo que llamaría a un amigo que estudia medicina.**

—**Ah, ya sé a quién llamara. Es de confianza, sabrá tratar a su hija más que ese medico del pueblo que casi nunca está.**

Manigoldo caminó hacia la puerta con las intenciones de salir de allí hacia el lugar donde sus ojos se habían proyectado. Pero cuando pensó salir, el hombre lo había tomado del hombro

—**¿Podrías distraer a Regulus en alguna actividad?—**indagó con una suave preocupación**—Eres su amigo y sabes lo que ha pasado. El ver el estado de Agasha le incomoda de sobremanera.**

—**Entiendo bien. No se preocupe Marcus—**respondió el muchacho muy confiado**—Podría quizás llevarlo a tomar unos tragos fuera de casa.**

—**Procura que no beba en exceso. Sisifo podría enojarse mucho—**el peli azul arqueó una ceja al tratar de entender lo que quería decir el hombre**—Me ha encargado mucho a su sobrino además Regulus pierda la razón cuando toma en exceso y dudo que tengas la suficiente paciencia de soportarlo.**

Manigoldo sonrió con temor. Estaba más que claro el no soportar a alguien tan débil con la bebida.

—**No se preocupe. Controlaré a Regulus además tengo una idea de cómo sacarlo de casa.**

El joven miró por última vez a la chica y luego a Marcus. De cierta manera, Manigoldo gustaba de observar la mirada tranquila del hombre, le recordaba muchísimo a su difunto y amado padre, por eso él había sido muy obediente con Marcus desde que Sage, su padrino, lo presentó en casa.

—**Espero que Agasha pueda recuperarse. **

—**Todo depende de cómo me hable el doctor. Quizás es un simple resfriado—**el hombre acobijó bien a su niña mientras ponía un paño húmedo en la frente de ella**—Aún es toda una chica con un largo camino por delante.**

—**Entiendo. Entonces nos veremos mañana Marcus.**

Manigoldo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde Regulus lo esperaba de pie. No era necesaria tanta explicación, su amigo había oído todo y prefería ahorrarse las pláticas así que ambos salieron de la casa y montaron el auto Mustang Cobra del peliazul para dirigirse a ver a sus amigos.

Sus verdaderos amigos.

El lugar más obvio donde podían hallarlos era en los bares más escondido de la ciudad, a esos que solo la gente ruda asistía, bueno, en este caso, la gente como él. Maniogoldo estacionó su auto a unos cuantos centímetros de la entrada del Bar-club para luego ingresar al lugar junto a Regulus.

Siempre habían captado la atención de los que estaban presentes, bueno, de las femeninas principalmente. El cantinero sonrió como si un buen premio o noticia llegase al lugar, sinceramente, eso era lo que ellos emitían.

—**¿En qué te puedo servir Cáncer?—**preguntó el hombre.

Manigoldo ya estaba acostumbrado a ser llamado así, una forma de ocultar su verdadera identidad frente a las personas que había en ese lugar.

—**Solo iremos donde están nuestros amigos—respondió para seguir su camino.**

El cantinero sonrió y le indicó en donde se hallaban los demás.

Apartados en otro ambiente, un grupo de jóvenes tomaban y se hacían bromas, aunque no eran los únicos de allí. No, también habían otros grupos pero todos ellos eran de igual condición.

—**Miren quienes decidieron aparecer—**dijo con burla un joven de cabellera azulada larga quién saludó con la mano a los jóvenes amigo**—Los hijos pródigos vuelven. Bienvenidos.**

—**Tratar de estabilizarte en la sociedad ha hecho que nos olvides—**habló otro del grupo, un joven de cabellos verdes largos algo inexpresivo.

—**Nada de eso—**dijo Manigoldo que se sentó junto a Regulus en el sitio que su amigo le apartó**—Estuvimos un poco ajetreado con algunos asuntos personales.**

—**No me digas. Seguro que la chica esa se volvió a meter en líos**—Manigoldo negó, el joven de cabellos castaños tosió levemente—Entiendo, seguro es un caso importante.

—**Está un poco delicada de salud, eso es todo—**contestó Regulus provocando que todos del grupo guardaran silencio**—Pero estará bien. Degel sabrá que hacer.**

—**Lo afirmas con duda. Ya sabes cómo es la nevera andante con su trabajo—**Kardia le dio un golpe en la espalda al joven castaño haciendo que todos rieran.

—**Ya, eso déjenlo para después—**la voz de Shion hizo que todos dejaran de reír.

Regulus, quien era el más joven del grupo, se sirvió un poco del trago especial que consumían solo ellos. Manigoldo solo lo miró recordando bien la advertencia de Marcus con respecto a la "amistad" entre el chico y la bebida alcohólica.

Y las noticias les llegaron de a montones, tenían que ponerse al día de todo lo que habían hecho su grupo ya sea buena o mala, aburrida o interesante; sin embargo, Manigoldo tenía otra cosa que decirles pero eso se tuvo que esperar por el simple comentario que Asmita, el genio y sensato del grupo, anunciara:

—**Hubo una masacre en un pequeño pueblo de España—**llamó la atención de los jóvenes**—Fue hace una semana.**

—**¿Y recién lo cuentas?—**Kardia profirió con fastidio

—**Todos debían estar reunidos para decirles lo que pasó**—se defendió Asmita a lo cual le pidieron que siga narrando**—Estuve en España con El Cid por razones de hallar algunas pertenencias de su familia, cuando me dispuse a correr por los bosques ocultos que existe en los alrededores de Andalucía, el aroma de sangre era muy pronunciado…—**se tomó un trago**—era el aroma de humanos, humanos tiernos.**

—**Solo niños—**dijo Kardia.

—**Todo el pueblo fue arrasado. No hubo ningún sobreviviente—**Asmita prosiguió su narración**—Según El Cid, las cosas están por empezar. Todo como aquel día.**

El grupo se quedó en silencio. Un pequeño pero profundo silencio. La mayoría de ellos sabían que significaba perder a alguien importante, la mayoría de ellos, fueron niños que perdieron a su familia, allá, en aquellos años del siglo XVI. Pero, la repentina intervención de Dokho hizo que Asmita se pusiera incomodo:

—**¿El Cid se quedó allá?—**siempre era así de persuasivo**—Es un peligro palpable y él solo no podría con lo que esté allá.**

El silencio otorga, ellos coincidieron en esa respuesta.

—**Es el pueblo natal de El Cid—**dijo Shion mirando de soslayo a Asmita**—Ahora, lo importante es hablar con el padrino de Manigoldo.**

—**Tardará en llegar de sus investigaciones. Solo me pidió recordarles que aún no nos expongamos deliberadamente. Tenemos que estar todos juntos. Nos costó en demasía volver a encontrarnos y será bastante complejo volver hacerlo—**comentó Manigoldo cambiando su expresión jovial**—Cada tiempo se sigue suscitando lo mismo y no podemos ponerle un fin definitivo.**

—**Esto es algo cíclico, no puedes cambiarlo Manigoldo—**intervino Regulus dejando su vaso sobre la mesita**—Mi tío esta en sus investigaciones y está buscando la mejor manera de defendernos. Recuerden que esta época, la existencia de dioses, es bastante baja. Salvo dos entidades.**

—**Degel habló algo de eso pero solo sabemos de la reencarnación de ese tal Hades—**Kardia miró con seriedad a sus amigos**—Y no creo que el otro sea Athena.**

—**Sea lo que sea, esto es realmente confuso y conflictivo****—**Manigoldo echó para atrás su cabeza**—Adaptarnos a estas extrañas normas de existencia es realmente difícil. **

—**¿Y que saben de señor amante de las flores? —**preguntó Kardia con ironía

—**Estará por llegar y nos detallará del asunto como es debido—**respondió Manigoldo**—Ya saben cómo es y más que sigue buscando a alguien que no recuerdo bien quién era. Asuntos personales supongo. Algún pariente, no lo sé.**

Nadie había dicho nada después, compartían la misma opinión y por más confusa que sea la situación sabían que tenían un deber pero también el derecho de elegir sus caminos.

Si supieran lo que les esperaba en el camino…Si supieran a que se estarían por enfrentar, por lo menos algún indicio.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_ Aquí tienen el primer capítulo, no será una típica historia con puro amor y romance sino una sobrenatural y romántica. Haré que el romance se fluya en los capítulos porque quiero lograr engancharles con esta historia…Cualquier duda, me lo hacen saber.

Trataré de que las actualizaciones sean semanales si es que la universidad me da tiempo.

* * *

_**Davinna®**_

* * *

_**Respuestas:**_

_**Threylanx Schwarze**__**,**_ Gracias amiga por tu comentario, sé que siempre cuento contigo y jajaja todo sea por Albafika y tu persecución de buscar la historia. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado.

_**geminisnocris,**_ Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, este primer capítulo se leerá algo extraño pero aviso que no me gusta combinar el romance con lo sobrenatural en un mundo AU.

_**241L0RM3RCUR1**__**,**_ agradezco ti comentario y el cómo se reencontrarán será algo raro y gracioso ya que aquí, en el AU, los dorados tienen memorias o fragmentos de su pasado pero los que no son de su rango no tienen esos fragmentos ni nada parecido.

_**Alonesempai**_, malo e incomodo para mí tener que crearme otra cuenta pero bueno aquí está el primer capítulo.

_**LiaraPrinceton**__**,**_ es la primera vez que alguien me deja un comentario largo y ¡no me aburre! Claro, que no sean de insultos y derivados. Yo tomo todas las críticas positivamente lo que si no acepto son los insultos y esas cosas que he leído en otras historias con otros autores…Las críticas es lo que ayudan a superar al escritor con su historia y estoy abierta a recibir eso porque quiero mejorar y que mis lectores se sientan a gusto. Este capítulo es algo original, aunque me ayudé con los libros que he leído hace años atrás y no me gusta tanto ir directo a la situación real así que hago más que nada todo a paso para que sea emocionante o intentar enganchar a los lectores además de que tengo un camino largo para mejorar jejeje…Espero este primer capítulo no sea de tu decepción pero igual estoy dispuesta a las criticas.


	3. Bienvenido

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, lamento inmensamente la tardanza pero he tenido líos con los exámenes finales de la universidad y ahora que ando libre pues tengo que actualizar.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y cualquier duda, queja o crítica constructiva pueden hacérmela que será muy bien recibida. Y antes de comenzar quisiera invitarlos a leer mi OS «JUEGO DE DIOSA», en fin, comencemos:**

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de © Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

**Título****:** Bajo el mismo Cosmos

**Aclaraciones****:** Universo alterno.

**Género****:** Drama-Romance-Supernatural.

**Raiting:** K+, M

**Personajes****:** Albafika│ Agasha

**Autora:** Marde Guille

* * *

**~oO****::****Bajo el mismo Cosmos::Oo~**

* * *

—**Capitulo 2—**

**«Bienvenido»**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por lo poco que podía captar, ante sus ojos seguía el inexplicable comportamiento del clima, era como si les jugara tan drásticamente unos momentos seriamente malos.

En la mañana se podía ver el perfecto sol y con esa alegría de afirmar que hoy iba hacer un fantástico día, un precioso e inolvidable día. Pero no, tres horas después, Rodorio fue envuelta entre el frio y la neblina. Agasha solo bufó, su imaginación de lo que podía lograr se había desvanecido y solo tenía que ser capaz de ver lo que se haría en casa, lo que sucedería en esa tarde.

Su padre le había informado de lo que había pasado con ella, de aquel inesperado resfriado pero no fue gran preocupación, por supuesto que eso fue comprobado por el médico extraño, caballero y muy bien atento que decía ser amigo de Manigoldo.

Entonces ella suspiró. No podía creer cómo un tipo de tal carácter y aptitud conseguía amistades de una personalidad bastante formal y caballerosa.

Gruñó un poco molesta al despejar esa idea y solamente fijó la mirada en lo que tenía en la mano. El dibujo no salía. Con un suspiro arrancó otra hoja más de su bloc de dibujo, la arrugó y la arrojó contra la pared celeste de su dormitorio. El suelo estaba ya repleto de bolas de papel desechadas, una señal inequívoca de que sus musas creativas no fluían del modo que había esperado. Deseó por milésima vez poder ser un poco más como su detestable primo. Todo lo que Regulus dibujaba, pintaba, o esculpía era hermoso, y aparentemente realizado sin esfuerzo.

Parecía un artista nato.

Se quitó los auriculares, interrumpiendo a Andrea Bocelli en mitad de la canción, y se frotó las doloridas sienes. Arrojó el bloc de dibujo sobre la cama, se puso en pie de un salto y caminó hacia su alcoba, donde la neblina intentaba tomar su espacio en aquel temprano atardecer. Nuevamente volvió a frotarse las sienes pero con el pensamiento de salir de aquel lugar, aún le pesaba el cuerpo y ese trago amargo de incomodidad la asechaba.

Pensó por tercera vez sobre si había sido lo correcto el llegar a Rodorio. Si era lo correcto el haber dejado Italia, si había sido correcto dejar un pasado…Pero allí estaba, de pie, mirando lo que sea que fuese entretenido y con una sensación de molestia.

—**Mamá—**susurró con pesar frotándose los ojos.

No podía mentirse a sí misma, extrañaba mucho a su madre y por más amable que su padre pudiera ser…, no había quien pudiera ocupar el cariño de su madre.

—**¿No oyes cuando te están llamando?**

La voz insoportable de su primo venía desde la entrada de la habitación. Ella volteó para verlo con el simple acento de fastidio

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

—**Tu padre dijo que cenaras algo antes de tomar tus medicamentos****—**dijo Regulus apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Agasha lo miró con seriedad. El tono de voz en que su primo se había pronunciado era un poco inquietante. Ambos se miraron y no fue hasta que él se desabotonó la camisa azulada que llevaba.

—**Fui a la universidad por orden de tu padre. Felicidades, ingresas el lunes a primera hora—**dejó un sobre en el escritorio de la chica sabiendo bien que ella estaría por hacer una rabieta**—Descuida, solo serán tres veces al día y quizás te interese el taller de Arte. **

—**Pero…**

—**Lo siento Agasha. Sé que querías conocer más de la ciudad pero tampoco puedes estar todo el día en casa además ve el lado positivo—**le dio la espalda, se sentía cansado y no tenía ni un atisbo de comenzar una discusión sin sentido**—te acoplarás más en las clases de la universidad.**

—**¿Dónde está papá? —**inquieta preguntó

—**Dijo que vendría muy tarde. En unos días debe presentar su proyecto de investigación. Tu entiendes como es tu padre—**contestó**—Por cierto, ****recoge tu ropa de la lavandería—**a bostezó devolviendo la mirada**—Manigoldo estará unos días aquí así que necesita que saques toda tu ropa de allí.**

—**¡Manigoldo otra vez!**

Bramó de enojo. Regulus notó que estaba demasiado molesta ya que crispaba los puños de furia ante la insólita noticia. Agasha solo se dirigió hacia su escritorio y tomó su libro para arrojarlo con la fuerza de su cólera a Regulus. Directo, con esa buena puntería, el libro le cayó justo en la frente. El joven cayó de espaldas adolorido y sin decir ni una sola exclamación de dolor.

—**A la próxima—**dijo ella mientras se acercó para tomar su libro del suelo**—será otra cosa que golpee, idiota.**

—**Pero…por qué…a mí—**aún con los ojos desorbitados y tirado en el suelo pudo hablar

—**Porque siempre lo traes aquí y me molesta. Ambos. No sé qué ganan haciéndome enfadar**—ella puso sus dedos en la frente del joven para salir de su habitación

Agasha suspiró, a veces le daba tanta cólera su primo que sería capaz de meterlo en un ataúd y enterrarlo en el parque para que así nunca vuelva a molestarla.

Bajó por las escaleras y estando ya en el primer piso de su casa echó un vistazo al lugar. Por todas partes había pruebas de las tendencias artísticas de Regulus, desde los cojines de terciopelo hechos a mano apilados sobre el sofá rojo oscuro, a las paredes llenas de cuadros cuidadosamente enmarcados, paisajes en su mayoría: las calles sinuosas del centro de Rodorio iluminadas con una luz dorada; escenas de la ciudad en invierno, con los grises estanques bordeados de una fina puntilla de hielo blanco.

En la repisa sobre la chimenea había una foto enmarcada del abuelo de Agasha. Un hombre de cabellos castaños de aspecto meditabundo con un hermoso traje de galán el cual Agasha no reconocía. Según le habían contado sobre su abuelo, el hombre fue uno de los líderes que fundaron aquel pueblo. Él se había desenvuelto en la vida militar donde había adquirido sus medallas y donde éstas reposaban en una cajita junto al estante, aunque las medallas no sirvieron de nada cuando su abuelo estrelló su avioneta contra una montaña y murió incluso antes de que su padre y su tío alcanzaran la edad suficiente para dejar de necesitar el cuidado de un padre.

Tras su muerte, según su padre, su abuelo solo se había vuelto a casar pero ese matrimonio nunca le duró. La vida militar que él había llevado también aburría a las muchas de las mujeres que invitaba y, por eso, con un último intento, optó por ser un padre soltero. Pero casi nunca, el abuelo, hablaba de su esposa pero guardaba la caja grabada con sus iníciales, A.A, junto a la cama.

Con las medallas había una o dos fotografías, una alianza y un medallón de oro que en medio estaba atorado un pequeño diamante que, en la completa obscuridad de la noche, brillaba como si fuera una luciérnaga. En ocasiones, su abuelo sacaba la caja, la abría y sostenía el medallón con gran delicadeza antes de devolverlo a su sitio y cerrar de nuevo cuidadosamente la caja con llave. Solo un par de veces, Agasha, lo había tocado.

—**Es una lástima que no lo hallas conocido—**la voz de un hombre significó que estaba justo al lado de ella**—Fue un hombre admirable.**

Agasha, con un poco de temor, se dio la vuelta para chocar con la mirada en el hombre elegantemente alto. Vestía en terno negro y en su mano traía una maleta de viaje.

—**¡Tío Sisifo! —**pegó un chillido de alegría mientras se lanzó a los brazos del hombre de cabellos cortos y castaños**—¿Hace cuánto llegó? Regulus no me había dicho nada**

—**De hecho nadie sabe que he venido aunque tu padre ya debe de saberlo—**contestó dando un beso a los cabellos de su sobrina**—Me sería de gran ayuda que guardarás la sorpresa para Regulus. **

—**Oh, entiendo. Entonces ¿solo irá a su habitación directamente? —**indagó curiosa viendo lo que traía el hombre en una mano

—**Tengo que revisar unos documentos—**acarició los cabellos de ella y fijó la vista en las escaleras**—¿Estás sola en casa?**

—**Eso quisiera pero estoy con Regulus y su molesto amigo Manigoldo**

—**Y por juzgar tu gesto puedo deducir que no te agradan**

—**Esos dos son un fastidio. Espero que usted pueda ponerles un límite y no caer en los extraños encantos de Manigoldo. Mi padre ya cayó en eso.**

Sisifo no pudo contener la risa al ver como una pequeña Agasha se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba sus mejillas como globos. No podía negar lo muy parecida que era ella con su difunta madre.

—**Tienes el carácter de tu abuelo.**

—**Él debió ser uno de las hombres más admirables para ustedes—**dijo Agasha contemplando la fotografía del hombre. Aquel hombre que su tío Sisifo compartía tanta similitud.

—**Desde luego, pequeña—**Sisifo puso su suave mano en el hombro de su sobrina**—Pero ahora es momento de que vayas hacer lo que tenías pensando antes de que te asustara—**Agasha solo a bostezó**—Ya que estás aquí aburrida, me ayudarás con la cena de esta noche. Vendrá unos amigos y desde luego también los de tu padre así que no hay tiempo que perder.**

—**Ah… ¿no pudieron buscar otro sitio para tener su reunión?—**se quejó graciosamente la oji verde**—Es que sabe cómo es la amigo de mi padre en cuanto me ve. Quiero conservar mis mejillas, tío.**

—**Lo sé—**emitió una risita por lo bajo**—Pero entiende que ese señor nunca ha tenido nietas y es más que seguro que ve eso en ti—**acarició los cabellos castaños de la chica—**Y por cierto—**observó por las escaleras**—¿Dónde está Regulus?**

Agasha sonrió inocentemente ya que por dentro sabía lo que había pasado.

—**Eh…—**algo nerviosa y cómicamente habló ella**—yo mejor me voy hacer mis deberes. De seguro mi primo está en su habitación.**

Oh, claro que sí, esa era una forma de huir antes de decir la verdad.

Corrió por las escalaras hacia el sótano. Aún la lavadora seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en el proceso de centrifugar. Agasha solo miró de un lado a otro manteniendo la esperanza de que Manigoldo no estuviera allí.

Silencio. No había señales de aquel hombre. Ella, ya calmada, solo esperó dos minutos para sacar su ropa y llevarlas a la azotea. Aún seguía pensando en cómo cuidar sus mejillas, de hecho, odiaba a ese hombre por la forma en que la trataba, no era una niña como para pasar por ese tipo de situación. Sin embargo, eso no era todo, también era algo abrumador sentir la seria mirada del amigo de su padre y, desde el luego, al hijo de éste.

De cierta manera, estar con esas personas le era una prueba de sobrevivencia y un esfuerzo para mejorar su vocabulario que no se controlaba por las groserías que pasaban por su mente.

Pero el sonido de advertencia le había dado a entender que el ciclo de centrifugado había finalizado. Ella abrió la lavadora para extraer sus prendas de vestir antes de que la distracción de evitar a esas personas, amigos de su padre, la atrasarían más tiempo en terminar con sus obligaciones.

Su mente planificadora seguía en los rostros de esas personas, a veces las odiaba y en otras ocasiones los apreciaba, bueno, eso sucedía cuando dejaban propinas muy considerables, era una chica algo ambiciosa en ese punto. Cuando sujetó las dos últimas prendas que le faltaba, sintió que el suave ingreso de algo puntiagudo le había herido.

—**Maldita sea—**su vocabulario grosero siempre salía cuando estaba molesta**—Te mataré Regulus—**sabía que solo esos alfileres lo ponía su primo por cuestión de bromas**—Idiota.**

Cuando iba a dejar la última prenda, ella vio lo que en verdad le había herido. Un pequeño prendedor en forma de escudo estaba en su mano. Suavemente lo retiró de allí para apreciarla con claridad.

—**No creo que esto le pertenezca a mi padre—**dijo ella mientras analizaba el prendedor**—Tampoco deber ser de Regulus, al menos que sea del abuelo…**

Pero parte de ella negaba eso. Había visto todos los tesoros de su abuelo y ni una joya tan preciosa como aquello había visto, ni siquiera en las revistas de joyería que su madre había coleccionado.

Entonces le dio una última exanimación. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron impregnados en el símbolo del prendedor. Nunca había visto aquel escudo.

Dos alas atravesadas por dos espadas.

—**Esto….debió salir del bolsillo de…—**en la cesta estaba la última prenda que había puesto**—Por supuesto, esta chaqueta solo puede ser de alguien—**lo tomó con una de sus manos mientras fruncía el ceño**—Teniendo una joya como está solo podría pensar en dos opciones, Manigoldo…Y no son noticias buenas así que sé bienvenido a casa—**una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en el inocente rostro de Agasha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El hombre se sentó con lentitud en uno de los sillones que había en su nuevo pero humilde departamento. El viaje realizado no fue algo sencillo eso sin contar el pesado equipaje que había traído consigo que claramente no eran ropas. Con sinceridad, él esperaba algo más…cordial por parte de sus viejos amigos pero no podía pedir demasiado, cada uno de ellos era bastante especial.

Él suspiró con suavidad aunque un leve bostezo se escapó de sus sensuales y delgados labios. Cansado, se talló los ojos y luego miró el ambiente. Si de algo podía confiar en demasía, era en los gustos y aciertos que su amigo Degel realizaba, al menos él si fue lo bastante amable para recibirlo de esa manera.

Se puso de pie, antes de desempacar quería darse el gusto de ver el lugar completamente y fue así que salió hacia el balcón.

Sonrió al ver el verde bosque, los jardines decorados con flores que habían perdido su colorido pero mantenían aún las rosas en la misma posición. Cuántos recuerdos llegaron a su mente y el inconfundible dulce aroma de la vegetación le llenó de placer.

Amaba en sobremanera las flores y todo lo que respecta a la botánica pero más que nada no podía creer que aquel sentimiento de seguridad iba creciendo; sí, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar a la meta que muchas años atrás se había impuesto y que jamás se retractó…El único problema era donde buscar. Sabía que estaba aún en vida pero la confusión de hallar su respuesta era bastante palpable.

Siguió observando el sepulcral bosque distrayéndose en los cánticos de las avecillas que volaban en bandada para buscar refugio debido a que una tormenta se desataría. A veces envidiaba a las aves por su sutil instinto de percepción y la magnífica vista que seguramente ellos ganaban al surcar los cielos.

Sonrió nuevamente como si fuese un pequeño niño, no era parte de su personalidad ser tan sonriente pero los momentos que se demostraba así era en su soledad. No obstante, en esos momentos, su cabeza se llenó de ideas, temas, muchas cosas por explicar.

Había pasado gran parte de su vida investigando muchas cosas, contemplando el mundo y analizando las novedades que cada día presentaba ante sus ojos. Suspiró por tercera vez pero con la diferencia de una extraña mezcla entre cansancio y suplica.

Albafika se apartó del balcón para buscar su equipaje y comenzar a desempacar sus pertenencias. Había traído un poco de ropa y aunque Lugonis, su padre adoptivo, le sugirió llevar un poco más por si la investigación que estaba realizando le demandara más tiempo, pero como siempre, Albafika tenía todo bajo su control.

Mirando a detalle su nuevo hogar, se dirigió a su habitación para acomodar sus ropas. Dentro de su habitación, un poco al rincón sobre el escritorio vio una columna de libros y en su mesita de noche un ramo de rosas, sabía bien que eso debió ser obra de Asmita como muestra de darle la bienvenida.

Dejó su equipaje en el suelo y se dirigió a tomar una rosa. Estaba exquisitamente roja y bien cuidada, se preguntó cómo es que alguien podía cuidar tan magníficamente una rosa que no fuera su padre Lugonis o él, quizás no debía subestimar el talento y dedicación de los habitantes de Rodorio…

—**Estás tan ensimismado en esa rosa que no me has oído—**dijo un hombre que apareció en el umbral de la puerta tomando por sorpresa al peliceleste**—Toqué pero no me prestaste atención.**

—**Siento mucho mi falta de educación maestro Sage—**dio una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—**Basta ya Albafika, no es necesario tanta formalidad. Ya no estamos en aquellas épocas.**

—**No me he permitido olvidar mis costumbres.**

—**Lugonis tenía toda la razón, eres bastante formal y obstinado en conservar el pasado—**rió el hombre de cabellos plateados.

Ante los ojos del Albafika, el gran maestro y señor Sage no había cambiado casi nada salvo el carácter paternal y el estilo caballeroso de vestir. Sage lucía un terno oscuro con una camisa gris mientras que su cabello plateado era recogido con una coleta, tal y como siempre lo había usado.

—**No puedo cambiar ese carácter tuyo—**prosiguió el hombre—**Pero espero puedas sentirte a gusto aquí.**

—**No es como la recuerdo—**contestó el peliceleste dejando la rosa en su lugar**—quiero decir, Rodorio ha cambiado.**

—**Se ha vuelto un pueblo bastante interesante en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y sus pobladores son amantes de la vegetación. —**sus ojos se fijaron en las rosas**—¿Creías que Lugonis o tú tenían el talento para cuidar esas rosas? —**soltó una carcajada**—Esas rosas fueron cuidadas con mucho empeñó por uno de los botánicos mas apreciados de este pueblo y el país.**

—**Debe ser un hombre bastante amable aunque no recuerdo que en Grecia existirá un buen botánico.**

—**Digamos que él prefirió alejarse del mundo por cuestiones personales hace unos años.**

—**Puedo imaginar esas razones.**

—**Tal vez…—**acomodó su reloj mientras miraba hacia la salida**—Estoy completamente seguro que mi encomendado se olvidó en darte mi recado así que tuve que venir personalmente—**Albafika hizo un ademán con las manos, el joven al que se refería Sage no había cambiado en nada**—Tenemos una reunión en casa de nuestro amigo así que ve a cambiarte.**

—**¿Es que Kardia quiere realizar una fiesta?**

—**Si Kardia comete semejante acción, todo el pueblo estaría sumido en la ebriedad y el desorden—**rió divertidamente**—Sisifo nos ha invitado a una cena aunque creo que es por asuntos entre su hermano y él pero de igual manera debemos asistir.**

—**Oh, tengo muchos deseos de hablar con él. Hace mucho que no nos vemos.**

—**Y créeme que él tiene mucho que hablar contigo.**

Sage sonrió misteriosamente dejando con cierta incomodidad al peliceleste, de cierta manera, el joven no había cambiado aquel sentimiento que guardaba hace bastante tiempo y, como le había dicho Sisifo, era momento de que él dejara el pasado y mirara el nuevo camino hacia el futuro…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_ Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, no será una típica historia con puro amor y romance sino una sobrenatural y romántica. Haré que el romance se fluya en los capítulos porque quiero lograr engancharles con esta historia…Cualquier duda, me lo hacen saber.

Y les invito a leer mi primer OS aquí: «**JUEGO DE DIOSA»**

* * *

_**Marde Guille®**_

* * *

_**Respuestas:**_

**Geminisnocris,** gracias por el comentario y disculpa por la tardanza del capítulo. Espero que te guste el cambio que le estoy dando a los personajes porque quiero que se desarrollen en el contexto que los estableceré.

**241L0RM3RCUR1,** muy agradecida por tu comentario. Jajajaa ay, espera nada mas la parte que el he preparado a Manigoldo, digamos que estoy haciendo que él se adapte a la nueva era. Pues el encuentro de ambos está por darse rápido en su debido momento y es que habrá aventuras y no quiero retrasarme mucho. Espero que te agrade el capitulo.

**Threylanx Schwarze**, mi estimado y querida amiga espero me disculpes por la tardanza pero he aquí el capitulo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, los únicos que no han perdido sus recuerdos son los caballeros dorados pero en un capitulo cercano lo explicaré, la historia esta ambienta en este siglo espero no te pierdas y no te aburra jejeje…Ah, cierto, a tu Manigoldo le daré una escena lemmon.

**Aris cereth**, hola y muchísimas gracias por el comentario, yo también soy del signo piscis y por supuesto que me decidí hacer este FF por motivos de aquel capitulo tiste de la muerte de Albafika así que espero te guste este capítulo y lo que seguirá.

**Sayuri Moon**, agradezco tu comentario y me alegra que lograran "engancharte" solo espero mantener el ritmo o mejorar porque soy novata en escribir jejeje. La relación de Manigoldo y Agasha es por pura broma de un pervertido y molestoso Manigoldo pero ya tendrá su lección. Las dudas las resolveré con la explicación que daré en los capítulos siguientes, es que no quiero dar "spoilers" jejeje. Espero te agrade este capítulo.

**LiaraPrinceton**, tu critica será bien recibida, sé que no lo haces con ánimos de ofender ni nada y sé que he cometido errores garrafales en el capitulo. Este de aquí le he revisado aunque siempre hay algo en que voy a fallar y si hay el error házmelo saber (me gusta el flagelo literario jajaa ok no). Sinceramente, tampoco me agrada a la Agasha débil o llorona, yo quiero una chica fuerte con sus temores y fortalezas pero no que decaiga ante cualquiera, digamos que el hecho de que mi historia se basa en esta época pues le doy una personalidad distinta a la chica, algo que hoy en día se puede ver…Jejeje espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado sino, pues me esforzaré más para cambiarlo.

**Zafiro1991,** hola y sé bienvenido, verás, esta historia se basa con el SS Lost Canvas así que por ende serán personajes del LC, espero no te incomode pero de igual forma gracias por leer.


End file.
